When Yu Yu Hakusho characters get sugarhigh!
by Zurama
Summary: Kairi and Kurama are bored. So what do they do? They throw a sugar party. Find out what happens. Please R&R! :p ***WARNING*** If you are sane this isn't the story for you. Also this was a highly sugar and Mountain Dew induced story!
1. SUGAR!

What happens why Yu Yu Hakusho characters get sugar-high.  
  
Part 1: SUGAR!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kairi.  
  
In this fanfic Kairi and Kurama are just friends along with everyone else and this takes place after Genkai passed away.  
  
A.N.: I did have an extremely long writers block but what better a way to over come it than with...SUGAR! That's how I got the idea for this fic! :p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm soooo bored!" Kairi said as she fell face first on one of Kurama's couches and put a pillow over her face.  
  
"We could watch T.V.?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"But in the middle of the day it's all soap operaie. I'll get sleepy." Kairi said as she yawned, "I got it! Come to the store with me."  
  
"But what for-" Kurama was cut off in his thought as Kairi grabbed his right arm and dragged him down to the local convenience store.  
  
"Okay, how much money do you have?" she asked him.  
  
"On me now I have $60." he said.  
  
"Good, I got $40. Okay we can buy $100 worth." she said seriously as she took him, still dragging him, to the baking supplies aisle in one hand while in the other she had a chain of shopping carts. "Here it is!" she said happily.  
  
"Sugar?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yup, SUGAR! It's the sweet food-like substance of the Gods!" she yelled rather loudly and everyone stared at her like she was insane then there were people who said...  
  
"Power to the Sugar!" one person said.  
  
"SUGAR POWER!" another person said.  
  
"Yeah!" Kairi said then it went quiet again and the normal shopper music came back on.  
  
"Okaaaaaay..." Kurama said very disturbed.  
  
"Kurama, take all the sugar you can and stuff it in the cart. To my calculations we should be able to get 84 pounds of sugar with all the money we have and still have 4 cents left over.  
  
"Why could we possibly need 84 POUNDS OF SUGAR!?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You'll see...now stuff I say! Stuff all the sugar you can in the cart, please." she said regaining her soft tone.  
  
About 10 minutes later they left the store with 5 shopping carts entirely full of sugar and Kairi was pushing 3 while Kurama was pushing 2 in one hand while in his other hand he held the 4 cents that they had left.  
  
"Oh well," he said.  
  
They arrived back at Kurama's house.  
  
"Mrs. Minamino, would you mind if we had a party tonight?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Not at all dear..." Shiori replied, "I'll even help!" she cheerfully said.  
  
Shiori helped set up decorations and then left Kurama and Kairi in charge of the guests.  
  
"I guess it would be okay if we threw a party, I'm bored too." he said.  
  
"We're not throwing just any party...we're throwing a SUGAR PARTY!" Kairi said, "Everyone should be bouncing off the walls!"  
  
"So who and all are invited?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Anyone we know that won't try to kill us." she said as she took out a pad of paper and wrote each persons name as she read it aloud. "Hiei, Yusuke, us of course :p, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, Shiori, Kiarra, Ogre, Keiko, Jin, Touya, Kuwabara, Chuu, Rinku, Puu, Atsuko, and Juri. That should do it."  
  
They all set up invitations and at 3:00 pm everything was set up and everyone had arrived. Then Kurama and Kairi took 3 pounds of sugar and poured it in the punch, 4 pounds in every drink, they had used 12 pounds in the cheesecake that Shiori had made, they made rock candy (pure sugar candy) with 33 ½ pounds, and they served the remaining 31 ½ pounds of sugar in barrels. Everyone had at least has well over a pound of sugar by 4:00 and then the real fun began. We all found out that all the sugar had an effect on demons. Turns out that one-pound of pure sugar to a demon is like 5 cases of alcohol to a human. In other words, the majority of the partygoers were drunk, on sugar.  
  
The only ones who weren't sugar drunk were: Kuwabara, Kiarra, Shiori, Shizuru, and Keiko.  
  
Hiei had taken Botans oar and was running around saying, "Ponies, Ponies, I LOVE ponies...giddy up pony. Yay!" he was acting like a 3-year-old hyperactive child who loved stick horses.  
  
Kairi actually didn't have much sugar because she had to remain sane as the hostess and Kurama kept coming on to her, even though she knew his was tipped...  
  
"C'mon just one kiss...Please...," he said as he began groping her. When drunk he's worse than Miroku.  
  
"Kurama back up and get a hold of yourself!" Kairi screamed at him as she saw Koenma walk across the room with a lampshade on his head leading a conga line. Kairi looked at Keiko and said, "This is going to be a looooooong night!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the end of chapter 1. I'll put the next one up ASAP. I hoped you liked it PLEASE R&R! :p 


	2. What the hell is going on?

What happens when Yu Yu Hakusho Characters get sugar-high Part 2: What the hell is going on?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu and any of its characters although I do own Kairi Ikaynashé, here's the continuation. It gets crazier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is anyone who's here sane!?" Kairi screamed. She needed a break from all this, badly.  
  
"We are!" Shiori, Kiarra (Kairi's mom), Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara said.  
  
"How are we gonna stop this!?" Kairi said. "Kurama! You can't put your hand there!" Kairi yelled as she pulled Kurama's hand out of her pants.  
  
"Shuichi!" Shiori yelled from across the room.  
  
Puu kept trying to fly and running in to the walls and since he was a reflection of Yusuke...  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko said. "Walk through the doorway next to you! Not into the wall!" Yusuke repeatedly kept running into the wall.  
  
"K-Keiko c-c'mere. * hic*" Yusuke said trying to stand up. Keiko walked over to Yusuke.  
  
"What Yusuk-" she asked but before she could finish he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She broke away and power-slapped him.  
  
"Oww." he said.  
  
"And you deserved that Yusuke, drunk or not!" Keiko said as she turned back to go with the few sane others and replied with a 'hmph!'  
  
Kurama decided to take his shirt and pants off. He was running around in his boxers. "Kurama for Koenma's sake put you pants on!" Kairi screamed.  
  
"Oh dear." Shiori said. She knew even she couldn't stop him.  
  
"Oh c-come on Kairi. You know you want me..." he replied as he went over to her and tried to kiss her.  
  
"No I don't," she said as she was holding him back, "All I want is for you to put your clothes back on."  
  
If you remember Chuu's drunken act at the Ankoku Bujuutsukai that's how he was only it wasn't an act. Rinku had some how believed he was a singer and was breaking all the windows in the house with his voice.  
  
"Kairi problem at 6:00." Shizuru said.  
  
Kairi turned around and she screamed, "Oh no! This is not happening." she kept saying to herself. Jin and Touya had decided to put on a strip show for all the drunken demons. "Jin! Touya! Please put your clothes on!" Kairi pleaded with them as the last of their clothing hit Keiko and Shizuru in the face. "Okay! That's it!" Kairi was fed up she managed to tie everyone up. She had the hardest times with Chuu, Rinku, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama. Chuu and Rinku had to be knocked out before capture. She had to convince Hiei he wasn't a cowboy and tell him not to ride up on Botans oar. For Jin and Touya she had to dress them while both of them were unbelievably horny. What a time that was! She needed Kuwabara to hold them down while her and all the few sane others dressed them. And Kurama, just combine Jin and Touya's thing times 2 then add sexually aroused. To restrain all the demons it took them all 4 hours. It was 10:00 at night and the demons had gone to sleep under force of course. Nothing power-slaps and katana's can't fix! Jin and Touya were the first to wake up 5:00 am in the morning the next day.  
  
"Feels like I got a good butt kickin'" Jin said.  
  
"It feels like I got hit with a ton of brick." Touya said as both of them were surprised to find they had money in their pants.  
  
"Don't ask." Kairi said.  
  
"We won't." Jin and Touya replied. "What about the money?"  
  
"Keep it. Believe me no one wants to touch it." Kairi said.  
  
"Would it be okay if we got some breakfast?" Touya asked.  
  
"Sure it's okay. Just don't use any sugar." Kairi said.  
  
"Okay," Jin said. "Wonder what happened?" Jin mumbled to Touya as they went in the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
"So do I." Touya replied.  
  
"Oh crap." Kairi said.  
  
"What?" Keiko said.  
  
"I just remembered I was taping this to show everyone how hyper they could be but instead..." Kairi's voice trailed off.  
  
"You got a demon porno video." Shizuru finished.  
  
"Exactly," Kairi said as Kurama was waking up. She ran over and helped him up after untying him.  
  
"Why was I tied up? What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Kurama asked holding his head.  
  
"In that order. To restrain you, you don't wanna know, and we had to beat you." Kairi said.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We'll show everyone the tape when they all wake up." Kairi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sorry had to cut this chapie short but what'll happen when they all wake up. And what about the tape? O.o find out next time. Bye bye. 


	3. Tragic memories revealed, tape shown, an...

What happens when Yu Yu Hakusho character get sugar high Part 3: Tragic memories revealed, tape shown, and unmentionable events!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho even though I wish I did but I do own Kairi and her mom's name.  
  
I would like to thank all the reviewers who encouraged me to produce this third chapie. Thank you all soooooo much!!! ^_^ Also the tape contains material that was not in the story. It happened in between all the chaps. So be warned the material on the tape or in this fic is not suitable for people who cannot handle immense laughing spells or immense humor. Thank you and to the fic! ^_^ When people talk on the tape it'll be in these ' '. Oh and in here Kajira is called by her human name Kairi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei sat up. "Not to sound strange but my butt hurts!" he said as he had no recollection whatsoever of the Botan oar incident. Kuwabara and all the other sane ones had been up for quite awhile. Kurama at least had clothes on and was having breakfast with Touya, Jin, Puu, and Yusuke who had woken shortly after Kurama. Yukina and Koenma woke up after everyone else and Ogre had some trouble getting up. You see the only way Kairi could get Ogre to calm down was by flipping him upside down and sticking his horn in the floor so to wake up he needed to be pulled out of the floor. :p And not to forget Juri, she had been announcing everything that happened last night. They had to duck tape her mouth shut and Botan had done... let's just say... odd things. Atsuko was the only one to leave she said she had to get to another party. This meant everyone was up and Kairi had to break the news.  
  
"Everyone could I have your attention please." she said as she had huddled everyone in the living room and was standing on top of a chair. "Some... things happened last night that you should all be aware of. The events you are about to see may shock or even, okay all of this WILL scare the crap out of you, so I'm saying this as a precaution, you have been warned. Now may you all direct your eyes to the big screen T.V. and to have you note this we have not seen this tape ourselves or had time to edit and/or change the material." she said as she mumbled to herself, 'or add sensors.'  
  
"Did you say something else Kairi?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No I was just talking to myself, and to the tape." she said as she slipped the tape in the VCR and daringly pushed play. The first minute was fuzz then a picture came on the screen it was Kairi putting the tape up where it could get and entire view of the room. She began talking on the tape, 'Well this could get crazy, so I'm setting up a tape! To the festivities!' she stopped talking as everyone started arriving. Kurama and her greeted everyone as they arrived and then they shut the door once everyone was there. Then the demons began to have some of the sugar. Everything was fine for the first ten minutes then the sugar's reverse effect began kicking in. They saw Hiei grab Botan's oar and begin his cavorting.  
  
"Well that explains why I'm sore..." Hiei said embarrassingly looking at the tape.  
  
Then we all saw Koenma leading the conga line and Kurama...They turned up the volume on the tape. 'K-Kairi...' Kurama said as he moved over to Kairi and tried to strip and kiss her. 'Kurama stop already, even if you are drunk your not gonna get away with anything!' she said pulling him off her and buttoning her shirt up.  
  
"I-I-I did that?!" Kurama said shocked and surprised.  
  
"Yeah and to make matters worse you were only...getting started." Kairi replied.  
  
"Wha?!!!" he really didn't know if he wanted to see anymore of the tape.  
  
They both started watching the tape again and saw Kairi pull Kurama's hand out of her pants. Then Kurama started stripping to his boxers and Juri was voicing all the action. 'Kurama has just decided to make the daring move of stripping down to his human underwear in attempts to attract the opposite sex but to no avail as Kairi swiftly ignores him. Kurama goes over to her in hopes of seduction.' Juri stopped talking on the tape as they heard Kurama's voice. 'Oh c-come on Kairi, you know you want me...' he said as he knocked Kairi on the floor and got on top of her. He tried to remove her shirt while he began kissing her on the lips. He rubbed her sides and began to take off her pants. Kairi quickly pulled out of the kiss and began talking, 'I don't want you all I want is for you to put your clothes on and get off of me!' she said as she push Kurama off her and ran over to Shiori. 'Shiori.' she said, 'I'm scared.'  
  
'But why would you be?' Shiori said.  
  
'Because when he gets like that he gets stronger than me and I hardly got away. What if he got me like that again, he could over power me and...' Kairi said.  
  
'Don't worry, remember we're here too to help you.' Shiori said.  
  
'Okay,' Kairi said as she went over and dumped out the punch. She started disposing of all the sugar but it was a little too late. Juri got up on the table that had been put out where all the sugar and stuff had been and began announcing. 'Demons and humans! Two demons have g-graciously volunteered to put on some entertainment for us! So everyone get ready for the strip show of the millennium brought to you by Jin and Touya!' she said as she jumped of the table and Kuwabara caught her and set her in a chair.  
  
Jin and Touya noticed they were getting on the table on the tape. "That be our names but why would we be wanted to put on a show like that." Jin said very fast.  
  
"I think that the sugar had a reverse effect on demons and hyperness turned into being drunk." Touya said.  
  
"Exactly!" Kairi replied as they began watching the tape again. Juri started announcing the show. 'First we have Jin who obviously won't keep those clothes on for long!' she said as Jin took off his shirt. 'Then we have Touya the ice master who is trying to warm us up from his cold chill with his sexy body!' Juri announced as Touya removed his shirt as well.  
  
"Um...Kairi if you don't mind me asking so exactly how far do we go in this little show of ours, on the tape?" Jin asked.  
  
"Well you guys sorta go all the way. Remember the money?" she asked.  
  
"Oh great." Touya said, "now Jin and I won't be remembered as Shinobi of masters of ice and wind but as the stripping duo."  
  
They heard someone scream which quickly brought their attention to the tape. (The scream was of course on the tape.) It was Kayko who just got hit in the face with Jin's sweaty pants. This continued until all the demons had pitched in money on the table. Botan conveniently went up on the table and put a $50 dollar bill in Touya's pants, while he was wearing them. Soon Touya and Jin were naked and dancing to the music that was there and just wasn't mentioned until now. :p Chuu and Rinku were acting crazy and Yusuke had just kissed Keiko.  
  
"There is no way I put the moves on Keiko." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke you did and got power-slapped for it!" Keiko said.  
  
"Are you okay Yukina?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered what I did last night." she softly said.  
  
"You mean you and..." Kairi began.  
  
"Yeah..." Yukina said as on the screen she came on with Kuwabara.  
  
'Do you want anything Yukina?' Kuwabara asked her.  
  
'You!' she replied as she put him in a lip lock and everyone looked at Yukina surprised she did that last night. They looked at the tape again and saw Botan dancing with the naked Jin and Touya, Botan was really under the influence. The tape continued as they watched in horror and disbelief of how they could act like that. The tape finally ended with the sane people dressing the others.  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Kairi." Kurama said after knowing what he did. "You were scared I would...try to do that..."  
  
"Of course I was you were the most sexually active demon there!" Kairi screamed. "But that was only because of the sugar, so I forgive you. But we can't get all mushy on each other."  
  
"I just pulled a splinter out of my butt." Hiei said.  
  
"You know Hiei, we really did not need to know that!" Kurama said.  
  
"Oops look like I found another $20 in my pants I did." Jin said.  
  
"Yeah now I know where the $50 that was wedged deep in my pant's came from." Touya said.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Touya, I wasn't myself." Botan shyly said.  
  
"All you people are scaring me!" Kurama said wanting everything to just go back to normal.  
  
"So what do we do with a demon porno video?" Kairi asked.  
  
"How about we go get some pizza?" Hiei asked.  
  
Everyone stood there frozen.  
  
"Did Hiei just actually say something that wasn't rude or Hn?" Yusuke asked started.  
  
"Did he actually ask to go to a ningen food parlor?!" Kurama said very shocked.  
  
"I've had the ningen food before and it's not half bad." he said as everyone almost had a heart attack. Hiei was talking and making...suggestions!!!  
  
"I'll take his temperature!" Kairi said as she put a thermometer in his mouth.  
  
"I'll go get some blankets!" Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm fine." Hiei stated as he took out the thermometer and stood up. "Are we gonna go or what!!"  
  
"There's the old Hiei!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Okay lets go!" Kairi said leading them out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What place will they go to? What will happen? Will there be SUGAR!? Find out next time on the next installment of WHWYYHCGSH. Okay bye bye. 


	4. Pizza Parlors, Crazy Mice, Enraged Hiei,...

What happens when Yu Yu Hakusho characters get sugar-high  
  
Part 4: Pizza Parlors, Crazy Mice, Enraged Hiei, and Love letters?!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and or anything used in this fic 'cept Kairi/Kajira! I wish I did though! And here is the long awaited chapter 4! Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh...where are we going?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Y-Y-You were leading us!" Kurama stuttered.  
  
"I know where to go!" Keiko said, "My mom used to take me here when I was little!" she said as she led them to a place that said C.C. on the sign. They walked in and saw big red tables and padded benches. Then a waiter seated them. Botan, Koenma, Chuu, Rinku, Atsuko, Shiori, Kiarra, and Yukina weren't there as they had other things to tend to. They were sitting in a curved bench surrounding a table attached to the wall and were in this order from left to right: Kuwabara, Shizuru, Touya, Jin, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kairi, and Hiei was on the right end.  
  
"I smell ningens." Hiei said.  
  
"Of course we're in a ningen pizza parlor!" Kairi screamed.  
  
"Hey I feel sorta weird." Yusuke began, "I think this is a place for little kids. All the people here are like 4-feet tall."  
  
"Hey then I'd think Hiei'd fit in just fine!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Come over here and say that to my face you idiot $%*#!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"Hiei!" Kairi said, "There are kids who don't even know that word! Don't say that in front of them!"  
  
"Okay Kajira." he said not believing in her human name.  
  
"I really enjoy watching them fight you know." Jin said fast to Touya.  
  
"They are pretty entertaining." Touya replied talking about Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
A guy in a giant mouse suit came over to their table. They were at the dreaded and feared Chuckie Cheese's!  
  
He began talking in a dopey whacked out voice like a carnival clown. "Hellllllooooooo everyone! I see your taking the kid out for some fun today!" he said pointing at Hiei. "Hi little boy! How are you? Here have some free non-elastic completely black mouse ears courtesy of CHUCKIE CHEESE!" the guy said as he put mouse ears on Hiei. Kairi and everyone else were trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Hiei was majorly becoming P.O.'d at this guy. He held at his arm and began speaking, "Ensatsu Koku-" he was cut off after Kairi clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"He's so mad is because he's really a full grown man." Yusuke said laughing.  
  
"He iiiiisssssss!" the guy in the suit said. He then changed his voice to a normal one. He took off the mouse glove on his right hand. "Well, well." he said as he bent down a felt a lot of Hiei's tush. "You're pretty cute, wanna go out sometime?" the mousey guy said smoothly trying to look sexy in the mouse costume.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!?! NINGEN @#&*!" Hiei screamed as he took out his katana and sent the guy flying through the nearest wall. Everyone at the table began laughing hysterically out of control. "All of you shut the hell up, NOW!" he screamed as everyone became silent. "I've had my share of faggots for the day! I'm leaving!!" he said.  
  
"I think we should follow Hiei before he gets even more P.O.'d." Kairi said as everyone shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"I-I-I can't believe t-t-that that guy was gay and t-t-touched Hiei's butt!" Yusuke said laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
"Hn..." was all Hiei said as he hung his head down in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh come on guys how about we go to this place called Jeepers!?" Kairi said.  
  
"Well I guess that would be okay..." Hiei said still in trauma.  
  
When they got there Hiei read the sign.  
  
"Food, fun, and a monkey? Take out the first two words and you have Kuwabara." Hiei casually said. Kuwabara was turning red in anger.  
  
"How about we go home and just order pizza?" Kurama said his feet aching from walking and running.  
  
"Fine by me." Kairi said as everyone agreed and they went back to Kurama's house and cleared the living room, put down a mat, and sat down waiting for the pizza to come when the doorbell rang. It was an Express Package for Hiei. Hiei got up and signed for it. Then he took the box and used his katana to open it. He took out a card read it and threw it across room.  
  
"Hn!" he said as he looked at the box disgusted and gave the card a death glare.  
  
"What was it Hiei?" Kairi said as she got up, picked up the box, took out the card, and began to read aloud, "To Hiei, I love you! From the hot sexy guy in the mouse suit with love." everyone burst out laughing. Then Kairi pulled the gift out and it was a box of chocolates.  
  
"Gimme that!" Hiei said as he took the chocolates, put them in the box with the card, stomped on it, then said, "Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" (A.N.: I hope this is the right term. ^_^') He burnt the box to a crisp and then burnt the ashes until he burnt a hole in the floor.  
  
"Hiei you killed my floor... -_-' " Kurama said wondering why everything that happens takes a toll on his house.  
  
"You could just tell your mom the toilet wasn't workin' so you used the hole in the floor!" Kuwabara said thinking he actually came up with an idea.  
  
Everyone: -_-" They were so shocked by his stupidity they had double sweatdrops.  
  
"You know you're a real freak Kuwabara." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh thanks Urameshi- Hey! You don't have the right to call me that!" Kuwabara finally said after noticing he was being insulted.  
  
"He is living proof morons walk among us." Hiei said.  
  
"Just trying to find the logic behind your idea but why would someone crap in a hole?!" Kurama said confused.  
  
"It's no use, Kurama." Kajira began, "The day you can get through is the day when there's something to get through to."  
  
"Yeah..." everyone said agreeing.  
  
"I think we all been disturbed today quite a lot." Jin said in his usual tone.  
  
"Is it just me," Touya began, "Or is that mouse supposed to be stalking outside Kurama's window?"  
  
"MOUSE!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
This is the end of this one. I hope you liked it. But what will Hiei do? Will the mouse ever give up? If you're a Hiei fan you'll like the next chapie. Actually if you're a fan of anyone in this story you'll like the next chapie. So please R&R! ^_~ 


	5. Part 5: Pranks, perverts, and it's not w...

When Yu Yu Hakusho characters get sugar-high!  
  
Part 5: Pranks, perverts, and it's not what it looks like!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hello! It's been a while since I've written. School is approaching! It's eviiiiilllllllllll! I'm going into 9th grade, higher the grade harder the work. Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh nevermind that...hehe...got carried away again. It took me a while to come up with the title though, so....INU-YASHA!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wha?! How'd I get here?!  
  
Me: I transported you, so will you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Okay. Zurama does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters but she does own the names of Kajira/Kairi Ikaynashé and Kiarra. Is that good enough?  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Inu-Yasha: So can you take off the leash now? -_-'  
  
Me: Nope!  
  
Inu-Yasha: But why?!  
  
Me: Kagome!  
  
*Kagome appears*  
  
Me: Here you go Kagome! Just like I promised! *hands leash to Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Thanks! Here's the sugar I promised you! *hands me 2 barrels of sugar* C'mon Inu-Yasha! *she said dragging Inu-Yasha away as you heard him yell*  
  
Inu-Yasha: You were just in it for the sugar! The suuuuuuuuuuugggggggggaaarrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Me: Okaaaaaaaaayyy...well time for me to get sugar high and get this story goin'! Ja Ne! ^_~  
  
(Oh, from now on I'll be referring to Kairi by her demon name: Kajira.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hiei had just torn the mouse guy to shreds. The mouse guy ran home crying for his mommy.  
  
"I can't put how disturbing that was into words." Touya said shaking his head back and forth as everyone agreed. Hiei came back in mumbling about that dumbass mouse.  
  
"So what now?" Kajira asked.  
  
"I thought we were havin' pizza?" Yusuke said.  
  
"We were until you charcoaled the pizza guy and our pizza!" Kurama said hungry talking to Hiei. "And did you have to rip my toilet from the piping and chuck it at the mouse guys head?!"  
  
"Well, I'll go get everyone some lemonade!" Kajira said, "Hiei could you come with me?" she said softly as Hiei moved from where he resounded and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"So how can I help?" he asked.  
  
"How much do you hate Kuwabara?" she asked.  
  
"It can't be put into words." Hiei said gloomily.  
  
"Then let us torture him!" she said happily.  
  
"But how?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Take that bottle and pour it into his lemonade." she said pointing to a bottle on the counter.  
  
"All of it?!" he asked.  
  
"All 20 ounces, but lets keep this a secret." she said.  
  
"Fine by me." he said as he poured it in his drink and Kajira served everyone. If Hiei served him it would be too suspicious. Kuwabara took his glass as he drank it. They all sat and talked then a few minutes later. *Blurp, blip, pooooooooooooooooop*  
  
"Oh man what's that smell!" Yusuke said. "Who let it loose?!"  
  
"Kurama man where's your bathroom!?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Awwwww man!" everyone said.  
  
"Kuwabara you really let it go!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Little bro that is so sick!" Shizuru said holding her nose.  
  
"So c'mon man where's the bathroom!?" Kuwabara yelled to Kurama. Kurama was holding his nose while he pointed to the hole in the floor.  
  
"Hahaha Kuwabaka's gotta use the hole in the floor!" Yusuke said laughing.  
  
"There is no way in hell he's gonna take a shit in my floor!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Kurama!?" everyone there yelled surprised he would say that.  
  
"What? I cuss." Kurama replied as everyone shrugged it off. Kuwabara ran gassy and screamy out the door. "And don't use my bushes either!"  
  
Hiei bent over to Kajira and whispered, 'What was in that bottle?!'  
  
'It was only 20 ounces of ground up extra strength Ex-lax.' she whispered back to him as he burst out laughing. "Jin would you do the honors?"  
  
"It'd be my pleasure." Jin said as he used his powers as a master of wind to blow the stink out the door.  
  
"Kurama would you mind if I took a shower?" Kajira asked.  
  
"Not at all, go right ahead." Kurama said as Kajira went upstairs to take a shower. In the fight between Hiei and the mouse she had been hit in the face with cheese pizza from the mousy guys 'Hunka hunka burning cheese pizza ray gun of love.' She ran upstairs and quickly undressed and got in the tub. Yusuke pretended to go upstairs and then came back down.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said as Kurama walked over to him.  
  
"What is it Yusuke?" he asked.  
  
"Kajira said that she wanted you up there with her." he said.  
  
"B-B-But she's taking a-a-a shower!" Kurama stuttered.  
  
"She needs a towel." he said.  
  
To be continued. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What will happen? And sorry for it being so short. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^ Till next time! 


End file.
